warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
TTTE Warriors: Donald and Douglas
Hello all! It's BC! In this episode, an engine is to arrive from Scotland to help out-but instead, two twin engines came! Topham is deciding on whether or not to send one of them away. Can the Cat Pack try to persuade Topham to keep both of the engines? Or will the two be seperated? 00:24, September 25, 2013 (UTC) It was a sunny day at the station as the cats eagerly awaited the arrival of a new engine- from Scotland! "I can't wait to learn how to make plaid Jell-O!" Nightwing exclaimed. Tornadostrike looked at her funny. "You can't be serious! There is no way on earth that Jell-O can be plaid!" "Hey, this is Nightwing we're talking about here!" Birdwing snorted. The cat's argument was blasted away by a shrill whistle. "It's him!" Splashpelt meowed, leaping up exitedly. A puff of steam temporarily clouded their vision as a black engine rolled in. A happy expression was on his face, and his dark eyes looked hopefull, but then.... "Wait a second... are there... ''two ''of you?" Tornadostrike's eyes darted between the two engines. It made him seem like his eyes were to pop out of his head. "Aye, that'd be my twin, Donald. I be Douglas," The engine trilled in a rich Scottish accent. "We heard all about you four," Donald piped up. "You catties are magic, aren't yeh?" "Um... y-yes, yes." Splashpelt said. "I'm Splashpelt, and this is the Cat Pack, Tornadostrike, Nightwing, and Birdwing." Then she looked around. "We'd best get to work now." Her head was spinning. Both of their names started with the same letter, and they're voices sounded almost alike. The thing that bothered her was that the two looked ''exactly congruent. ''Same paintowrk, shape, face and eyes. Good thing they were going to be givien numbers! "TO THE LOADING YARD!" Nightwing boomed, and leaped into Donald. Or was it Douglas? The twins meant well, but did cause a lot of confusion. They had recieved numbers-Donald 9 and Douglas 10- But the cats were worried. Topham was deciding on which engine to send away. There was a brakevan in the Yard that resented the twins and the cats the moment he laid eyes on him. He'd hold up deliveries, and the twins and cats were blamed. Donald was furious. "Yer a muckle nuisance!" He barked. "It's to leave ye behind I be wantin'!" "You can't!" The brakevan said. "I'm essential!" "Och, are ye?" Donald burst out. Tornadostrike had gotten into the Scottish accent, mostly because it was fun to do, and hissed, "Yer nothin' but a screechin' and a noise when all's said and done!" Nightwing added in the accent, "Spite Dougie will ye? TAKE THAT!" She made Donald jerk foward, sending the brakevan flying across the track to the other side of the Yard. Splashpelt came up and clawed his side. "Achh! Oh, ow! OH! AAAAAGH!" The van cried. Nightwing put Duct Tape on his mouth. "Silence is golden, Duck Tape is silver." The van behaved better after that. But one day, Donald had an accident. Birdwing didn't know that the rails were slick, so when she backed up from her delivered load of cargo trucks, she couldn't stop Donald! She yanked like a madman on the brakes but it was too late. Donald had smashed back-end first into a signalbox. His tender was smashed, and the signalbox had a giant cave in it, seeming to swallow the tender. Topham was furious. "I should have known it would be Douglas!" He shouted. "Sir, he's Donald!" Birdwing snapped, digging her claws into the dirt. Topham's eyes grew wide and he cleared his throat. "Well... uh.. Donald, you should have been more careful! Now James is going to have to tal your next load, and he's not going to like that." "He never likes it!" Birdwing yowled, ready make mince meat of the chubby Twoleg. ''I hope they don't get sent away. I really don't. And, well, it's autumn! And if they getd sent away before Halloween, well... ''She had made plans for the twins to go on a scare spree in the woods with the four cats. And her plan would only work with two trains of the same features. Douglas, however, was doing quite well with Tornadostrike. The tom suddenly pulled on the brakes. There was James, in the middle of the tracks, exausted. Sniffing the air, he made out the scent of Donald. "It's Donald's train! Something bad must've happened." He mewed to Douglas, who began to worry frantically. Nightwing came stumbling over from behind the train, wobbling about, dirt in her pelt. "The brakevan-he-holds up train-can't pull-up-hill!" She groaned. Tornadostrike lifted her up into Donald. She must have diciplined the brakevan so much, she wore herself out. "Ol' Nighty's got herseilf in a tight bind, eh?" Douglas peeped quietly. "Yep." Tornadostrike mewed back. "Don't worry, James. We'll push you up." "Be carefull," James panted. "I'm almost out of water. And I'm fit to bursting." "Not if I have anything to say about it!" Tornadostrike tried to keep Douglas puffing and Nightwing at least slightly consious. "Nightwing, you know your powers aren't fully unlocked yet! You can't push a whole train with your mind yet." She strained her brain so much it made her weary. "TORNADOSTRIKE!" Douglas shouted. "Jame's water tank is empty! He has no more steam, laddie!" "We HAVE to push on!" He meowed, and they kept going. Nightwing managed to stand up and look outside of Douglas's black cab. Then she snapped her head around and yowled a warning. "The van! IT'S BREAKING!" It was too late. Douglas had pushed the van too hard. It was in peices. Topham arived in Edward, with Birdwing driving. "You should have known better, Douglas!" He barked. "No, sir," Edward piped up, "He actually did really good. I saw him from my yard. He pressed on, even after James ran out of water." Topham looked troubled. He turned away and mumbled, "I don't know... I just don't know which one..." The cats looked at each other, worried. Will one be sent away? What will happen? Their eyes filled with tears at the thought of one of the twins being loaded onto a ship. But the decision is for another story... THE END! Category:TTTE Warriors